


Elastic Love (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Hisoka uses Bungee Gum to tie Illumi’s hands
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Elastic Love (Fanart)

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/pGNQEFA2d0ptBmC13U-H8ueoFKMCcBVVQrl9ANeh8VUx8FR5Jur6Hc40VrNWm5Ac7uo_PQ9kO89--Am1Y1MxCB8WEJMEfAIr-LC90j4WsBjg5ameFXMscorHpwq_tLXPZ0_p6WpjNg=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
